Xeno and DarkSide: The Mind of Madness
by jcroth
Summary: Xeno and DarkSide return for another quest! With new friends, their adventure will surely be a blast! That is, if they could get out of this lab they were kidnapped in, and save their friends along the way. Also, I would like some help with this. You mind giving me some OCs and telling me what their nightmare should be? PM me or review about it, I will see what I can do.
1. Part 1: Dream Inside A Machine

Time for a new series! Thrills, chills, and kills!

The Mind of Madness Part 1: Dream Within A Machine

(Xeno's PoV)

Darkness, an empty void surrounds me. It's pitch black, and all my communications are cut off. I am currently inside myself, taken hostage. That's right, my soul has been taken hostage inside my own body. And by who, you may ask? Well, it be by one Nagito Komaeda

Nagito Komaeda

(Human, Ultimate Luckster, Obsessed With Hope)

(Plot: After finishing off the forces of evil and becoming a normal high school student at Kibougamine/Hope's Peak Academy, Xeno and DarkSide chose him to help balance fortune within existence. Though he calls himself the Guardian of Fortune, he is not actually a Guardian. However, he does have the ability to transfer his luck powers to others by entering their bodies as a soul, but he can also take over the bodies. He is the only person capable of possessing Xeno and DarkSide, even when combined, due to his sheer luck. He can also make special bagels that can either temporarily remove negative emotion (lasts 1 minute), or turn negative emotions into positive ones (example: if you hate someone, the bagel can make you love them). The emotion reversal lasts for 1 year.)

Why is he possessing me, you may ask? Well, he wants temporary control of the dead. To talk to a certain someone. That someone is the one he hates with every fiber of his body, the one and only Junko Enoshima.

Junko Enoshima

(Human, Ultimate Fashionista/Despair, B**ch)

(Plot: After her death, she was transferred to the Distortion Realm for rehabilitation. However, due to her crazy nature, she is the only person to ever resist. As such, Giratina decided that the only fitting punishment was to make the one thing she loved boring. By giving her a curse of immortality, she can die as much as she wants. However, since her favorite type of despair is the one of death, she can no longer fully enjoy it. She commonly hangs out in Hell, but thanks to the efforts of Nagito Komaeda, has been visiting more often. She calls herself the Guardian of Despair, even though she is not a Guardian. She can make special waffles that can temporarily remove all positive emotion (lasts 1 minute) or turn positive emotions into negative ones (example: if you love someone, the waffle can make you hate them). This effect lasts for a year.)

I don't know if the two are dating, probably not since they are mortal enemies, but they might get along. After a while, he leaves my body, letting me take back control, and goes to visit Junko for breakfast. Wait, it's breakfast? What time is it? 8 in the morning?! He started chatting with her at 8 P.M., did they talk for 12 hours straight?! How do they have so much to talk about? Ugh, at least they have one thing in common: they are both good chefs. Not as good as Giratina, but still good.

Did I ever mention Giratina can cook? Since he owns a prison, he makes the meals. And even though it's prison food, it's actually better than 5-star restaurant food. But don't try to go there for the food, the cons outweigh the pros. Like the brainwashing and the slavery and the having all your bones broken on a daily basis. Yeah, that stuff.

Anyway, I decided to grab some soda from the base lounge, and went to the computer. DarkSide let me borrow his special streaming setup. I didn't tell you about that did I? Well, DarkSide made some special tech that allows me to stream video games across dimensions. Now, anyone from anywhere can watch me. I start streaming some Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, which recently got an award for "Most Played Games Across Dimensions". It was a good stream, and I even got some donations off of it. After I ended the stream, I decided to take a nap. I was going to check on how the dimensions are going later today and I need all the energy I can get. But before I got in my bed, I saw a flash of light. I decided to ignore it and fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a white anti-void. There wasn't anything around me, just me. I tried contacting DarkSide, or anyone else, but all connections were cut off. "This can't be inside of me, it's black when I am inside of me," I said to myself. Off in the distance, I saw what appeared to be a door. Walking through the door led me to something I didn't want to see. I was in a shopping mall, but only girls were there. Suddenly, everyone in the mall, including the employees, started going all over me. They were ripping off my clothes, my fur, my flesh and organs. It was a blood orgy, at that point. But just when I thought I was done for, I heard a voice. "Wow, and I thought the Guardian of All Dimensions wouldn't be so zetta slow! Guess you gotta get some help." Suddenly, a bunch of garbage piles fell onto all the girls, and I was freed. "Come through this door, I will explain everything soon." A door appeared in front of me, and I entered as instructed.

I suddenly appeared inside some sort of pod. A man in black clothes was standing there. He was our newest recruit, Sho Minamimoto

Sho Minamimoto

(Human, Ex-Reaper, Math Quotes Up The Wazoo)

(Plot: After his death, he was brought into a plane of nonexistence, where DarkSide likes to listen to the screams of the damned there. However, instead of hearing screams from Sho, DarkSide heard him saying math stuff. Intrigued, DarkSide freed him and made him a new member.)

"So, now to hit the plot points in order. I was going to ask you for some help with something, but when I came in, I noticed some yoctograms in strange clothes. So I followed them, and noticed that they had a bag on them. It even looked like one of your designs! They went to this lab, and placed you and the other guys in these strange machines that you are in now. I was only able to wake you up, probably because you were the last one they put in. So, I guess it's just you and me, saving our friends." I guess I had no choice. If I want to save my friends, I must team up with Sho. Let's do this!

END OF CHAPTER!

Xeno was able to awaken from his nightmare thanks to the efforts of Sho Minamimoto. But, it seems that their friends have been captured as well, and it's up to these two to save them! How will this play out, and who is behind all of this? Find out next time!


	2. Part 2: Hopeful Despair of Neautrality

So how's life? Mine is bagels, yours?

(DarkSide PoV)

The Mind Of Madness Chapter 2: The Hopeful Despair of Neutrality

When life throws a curveball at you, you at least want a warning. Of course, you don't get one, and many things go wrong. And when you do expect a curveball, it never comes. It's like being a normal person and trying to predict the weather. Sure, you can guess what it is, but you are never truly sure until it happens. It's actually worse if you are a weather reporter, because if a curveball is thrown you could lose your job. But that has nothing to do with my current predicament, just some philosophical talk.

For talk on the actual current events, I am trapped within a machine's dream that is displaying a nightmare made of my memories of reality and dreams. Is your head hurt yet? Basically, I'm stuck in my own nightmare. But shadows, such as myself, don't really have fears that many common folks have. Sure, there is the occasional fear, but eventually it is gotten over, then completely forgotten as to how to get over it. It's a cycle, is what I'm trying to say. Shadows fears something, figures out how to not fear it anymore, forgets how to not fear it, the fear appears. I'm basically in one of those YouTube videos where it's the exact same thing for hours and hours on end.

I couldn't think about how to escape, who brought me here, or what they want with me. When you have few seconds to think about anything before the next step of the cycle takes place, there isn't much time to think. Suddenly, I heard two voices, one male and one female. "Ready?" said the man. The woman replied with "Ready!" Then they both went "One, Two, Three!" Suddenly, the nightmare started dissipating around me, as well as myself. Before I awoke, I said to myself "Glad to be back."

Waking up from my pod, I saw the voices. It was Komaeda and Junko! If you want to know more about their relationship, I'll say it right now. I describe as a Hove-Hove relationship (combination of love and hate), mostly because it's a hate-hate due to them being mortal enemies, but a love-love because whatever they do to each other fills them with what they want. It's complicated, but then again when is a relationship not complicated?

I decided to ask them how they got here and where here was. "Well, when I went back to base with Junko, I was lucky enough to find a teleporter that led directly to here. I think one of your kidnappers dropped it." Suddenly, Junko grew mushrooms on her head. This meant her personality changed, and she started speaking in a quieter voice. "How despairingly awful that we found the teleporter instead of finding the place ourselves, otherwise we would have known where in the world we are." It seems that we have to find our way out.

As we traversed through the area, we came across multiple rooms with multiple pods in each. Inside were other beings, but we noticed that some of them were our friends. "Can't leave our friends to be trapped in nightmares for eternity, now can we?" I said to my comrades. "Can't leave these random people in here either. Otherwise, their hope goes to waste!" said Komaeda. But he was right.

Hm? Hey you, reader! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Help me out here, will ya? Give me some OCs I can use for these scenes. And make sure to come up for a nightmare for them! Don't want this story to JUST be our friends, now do we? As for now, END OF CHAPTER!


	3. Part 3: Who Are You People!

Some of these OC's do not belong to me, but to these fellows, so check them out!

. ?1

. ?11

How much wood can a Snivy and Pikachu chuck? Couple pounds, probably.

(Xeno's PoV)

The Mind of Madness Chapter 3: Who Are You People?!

Just the three of us, Joshua, Sho, and myself, off to find an escape. What do you mean Joshua wasn't here last time, of course he was!

(Yoshiya Kiryiu, A.K.A. Joshua, The Composer, Captain D****e)

(Plot: DarkSide and myself met him in the heavens during one of Arceus' parties. He seemed kind, so we made him join us. Of course, he can't be with us whenever, so he is just there when we need him. He has the same powers as in "The World Ends With You".)

As we head down the pure white hallway, we notice a small room with pods. "Do these have our friends in them?" I asked Sho, who replied with "I don't think so. But we should save them anyway. No point leaving them here, right?" I had to agree with that. We entered the room with the pods, and looked inside them. A blue Snivy wearing a green bandana and a sideways Ahoge was inside one pod, while the other held a Pikachu with a satchel. "I'll flip a coin. Heads for the Snivy first, Tails for the Pikachu first." Joshua said as he flipped a random coin. It landed on heads, so we went to free the Snivy first.

Everything was on fire when we entered. Houses, trees, ground, everything. Nothing seemed to be spared from the flames. I was able to give all of us Flame Barriers so we could traverse these burning lands without being lit on fire. Looking through the flames appeared to be a silhouette of the Snivy we saw in the pod. Further beyond that, we saw a blurry, cloaked silhouette with a blade. Or was it a knife? It looked like a mixture, maybe it was a short sword? The hooded figure got closer into view, and we expected the Snivy to move, but it looked like it was paralyzed. As soon as the figure got close to the Snivy, everything faded to black.

When it was no longer dark, we saw the exact same Snivy running out of a house, presumably theirs. "It appears as if she is stuck in a constant loop of her fears." I said to the others. I assume it's a girl, anyway. "Can we get her out the same way you got me out, Sho?" I asked him, he seemed to not look so happy. "The only reason I got you out like that was because you were put in recently. She seems to have been stuck in this nightmare for a couple days, so it won't work." This is bad. How else can we get her out? Then, Joshua spoke up. "Maybe if we can kill the source of the nightmare, it can end." That sounded like a swell plan. "I'm not a gambling man, but I'm assuming the source of the nightmare is the cloaked figure," I said. We didn't need to devise a plan, if we failed we could always try again.

Our first attempt had us rush in after the figure once he stabbed the first Snivy, thinking it would be preoccupied with reveling in its work. As soon has he brought his blade out of the body, we attacked! However, the figure seemed to not mind, as he brought out his blade to strike me! I quickly realized what was going on: the nightmare was bending to what the Snivy knew about these figures, and were amplified by the machine. As such, the figure seemed nigh invulnerable and his weapon could kill anything. But that made me wonder, what would happen if an invincible being was attacked by a weapon that can easily kill anything?

As the blade was coming down onto me, I quickly hit their wrist with one of my blades, forcing them to let go. Guess their nerves still function the same. I grab their blade, the blood of the first Snivy still fresh, which I now see was normal colored and had hair similar to the blue one. I stabbed the cloaked figure with their own weapon, and caused them to fall. I pass it to Sho, and take out my other blades.

When we look over to where the blue Snivy should have been, they seemed to be running to a strange portal. "Now let's see who this cloaked figure really is!" Said Sho as he pulled the cloak off the figure. However, there was nothing there, as if the cloak itself was a living being. I guess this is another of the dreams effects, the Snivy probably never got to know who was in the cloak, so they never had an idea of who it was. Suddenly, the cloak starts to glow, and a keyhole appears before us. We know what must be done. I hold out my blades, Joshua holds out his phone, and Sho holds out the cloaked figure's blade, and they all shoot a beam of light at the keyhole.

We appear outside of the pod, and it seems our little friend has awoken as well. "Thanks for that. I didn't know what I would do if I was stuck in there. Probably go insane. My name is Morgan, yours?" She seemed nice enough. "I am Xeno. This is Sho and this is Joshua. We request that you exit the hall, go left, and go in the first door on the right. A break room is there, and you can wait there until we free everyone." She nodded her head, and left. However, we did notice a watch in there. "Well, you never really SPECIFIED what you meant by "Watch"" I said to the reader. The others winked with me as we entered the Pikachu's Nightmare.

Looking about, we see the Pikachu, cowering in fear. Behind him was many legendaries, all looking at him scarily, charging up an attack. I thought it would be easy, so I walked over to them and said, "Get back to your stations this instant!" But they ignored me and kept attacking the poor Pikachu. I guess he didn't have knowledge that I was their higher-up. So I came up with a new strategy: Battle!

I decided to stay at a far range, and started hitting them from afar. Joshua was dropping road blocks and beams of light on them while Sho was teleporting around and slashing them. They seemed to not take the hits very well, and they eventually dissipated. However, the Pikachu refused to look. So I had another idea. I summoned in some illusions of Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi, who poked him. When he turned around, he noticed the scary legends were gone and that the only legendaries still there were those three. He grew a smile on his face, and happily went with them. We looked at where the Pikachu was cowering, and found a glowing keyhole. We did the same thing, but Sho used a piece of Dialga's skin he cut off. Beams of light came from our weapons and into the keyhole.

Returning to reality, we saw the Pikachu looking at us. "Do I know you from somewhere…? Eh, probably not. Thanks for helping me out back there, the name is Dansun." We told him the same things we told Morgan, and he left. But now, I'm starting to feel strange. Where is DarkSide in all of this? I hope he managed to get out on his own, since I can't communicate with him. Either way, I push my sorrows aside and head onwards to the next pods

END OF CHAPTER!

Xeno, Sho, and Joshua were able to free both Morgan and Dansun from their infinite nightmares. But how will Xeno handle his separation from DarkSide, and who are the others to save? Find out next time!


	4. Part 4: Revel in Despair While You Can

Some of these OCs do not belong to me, so check out who made them right here:

Hope and Despair, Hope and Despair. I'm a huge human who has Hope and Despair.

(DarkSide's PoV)

The Mind of Madness Chapter 4: Revel in Despair While You Can

Did I mention how much Junko loved despair? Well, even though we are buddies, she will still attempt to fill us with despair. However, Komaeda and I are immune to the normal methods of falling into despair, so she started coming up with a new tactic: Annoying us into despair. She does this by NOT SHUTTING UP! It's even worse when she switches personalities between words. They are always in coordination with each other, especially when singing. As of right now, she won't stop singing "The World is Mine" by a Vocaloid. At least, that's what I know when I looked it up because she wouldn't stop. We would stop her if we could, but we know that doing that would put us down a party member, and we need as many as possible.

As we cross through the halls, we see a room. Inside the room, pure white pods with beings inside of them. Junko stops singing to evaluate the creatures inside the pods, after all, she was known as the Ultimate Analyst at one point. Looking over each pod, her eyes move in a strange pattern, showing that she is analyzing them. It makes me think she's a robot, but I cut her open once and there was blood and organs everywhere, which means she is human. She turns to us and is in her teacher personality.

"Two lifeforms, one is a woman with blue hair and a black dress, with some orange blade piercing through her that appears to be functioning as a heart. The other is partially human, yet at the same time a dragon. I can only assume that he is a hybrid from an ancient time, seeing as dragons are not common in the human world," she said in a monotone voice. The first description seemed obvious to me, it was a shiny Gardevoir. Though I have never heard of a human dragon hybrid.

"Look at them, tossing and turning in endless despair. I can't handle looking at this! We have to save them right this instant!" Komaeda said, and I agree. Even though they are complete strangers, they don't deserve this. "Come on Nagito, and DarkSide I guess, could you let me record this for about, oh, 10 hours? Come on! The despair is so… so… EEEEEEK!" Junko squealed, leaking a steady stream of drool from her mouth. I could have sworn I heard a squirting noise near her lower half, but maybe I was just imagining things.

Nagito decided to speak up, "How about 15 minutes, then you can loop it as much as you want?" Junko turned to him, mushrooms grown on her head, and spoke quietly, "The same despair over and over is boring, I need constant new despair not to get bored." The mushrooms fly off and they start bouncing everywhere. But they didn't hit us, so it was alright. I decided to end this. "If we don't save them now, they will fall deeper into the nightmare. Then they can never produce a new kind of despair, only the same one over and over again." That broke a string in Junko, though it's probably a 1-inch string. Either way, that gave Komaeda and Junko the Determination to save them with me. Who do we go in first, though? Well, since I wanted to save the best for last, we went into the human dragon hybrid first.

It was dark, very dark. I couldn't even see a couple centimeters in front of me. Even my ball of light only lets me see a couple feet in the direction I was looking. Komaeda and Junko were next to me, so I didn't have to go on a hunt. We heard whimpers to our left, so we went in that direction. Occasionally, we would bump into a tree, a rock, or each other because it's so dark! I swear, this makes Shadow the Hedgehog look like a kid's game! …Ok, E for Everyone, but still you know my point.

We eventually got to the source of the cries, the dragon man himself. He was all alone, covered in a pile of leaves as a blanket and a rock as a pillow. Still better than most prison beds, though I have no experience so I can only assume. My light source went out, and we were back to fumbling in the dark. Thus, to coordinate each other, I said, "MARCO!" and I heard Nagito and Junko say, "POLO!", so I knew I was right next to them.

Then I realized how stupid I was, "Guys, I have night vision goggles." Well that was stupid of me. And, surely enough, it was as if the darkness wasn't there. I decided to strap a pair onto the dragon guy as well, and he finally noticed us, though he didn't say anything. Junko attempted to "cheer" him up by singing, Nagito tried feeding him bagels, and I just sat back and watched the madness flow. It was awesome, I tell you. After enough bugging and singing, he eventually went, "SHUT UP! What do I have to do to get you to shut up?!" and I simply responded, "Leave the nightmare, then they will stop." He was sick of this and got up to leave. Under his makeshift bed was a glowing keyhole, and it was obvious what we had to do. I pointed my blades at it, Komaeda pointed a bagel at it, and Junko pointed a waffle at it. Beams of light shot out and hit the keyhole.

Upon returning back, the dragon guy also woke up, and had a mini panic attack at the sight of Nagito and Junko, but I calmed him down with a smack in the back of his head. "Well, thanks I guess… The name is Zek, yours?" I introduced ourselves to him, then told him to stay in the nearby break room. After Zek left, we entered the Gardevoir's nightmare, against my better judgement.

You know, for a Pokemon, the last place their nightmare would take place would be in a movie theatre with torture chairs for seats. Seems the world is a mysterious place, but what's more mysterious is where we are. The theatre has no exit to a hallway, nor does it have a bathroom. Only one thing was playing on the screen, and it looped for eternity. It was an animation of a small, shiny Ralts being left behind, then a shiny Kirlia, and a shiny Gardevoir. I have no clue who in their right mind would ever leave behind a shiny Pokemon, it's a rule of thumb that you keep them no matter what. Unless you play competitive, then you probably have a whole PC full of them rotting to nothingness. Looking at the front row was the shiny Gardevoir, who would not stop crying. We had to break her out of this.

Then the "brains" of the group, Nagito, had useful information for us, "I have to pee." Such words of wisdom, ain't it? Of course, since there was no bathroom, there was nothing we could do, so we ignored his moans of bladder pain and attempted to find out how to open up the chairs. Komaeda's groans got worse, causing Junko and myself to lose focus, and have to start from scratch. Then we heard what we didn't want to hear, "I can't take it anymore!"

We heard a zipper zip, pants fall, and the dropping of boxers. I did not want to turn around, but Junko twisted my head and forced me to watch a butt naked Nagito pee. What we didn't expect was that the stream had so much force, it hit an invisible projector, causing it to short circuit and forcing the movie to stop playing, as well as releasing the chairs. A keyhole appeared where the invisible projector was located, and we did what we did last time.

Back outside, I was dumbfounded as to how that worked. It was stupid, yet it worked, and by that logic it isn't stupid. But he peed on a projector and freed the Gardevoir from the nightmare, and that sounds so wrong, but it happened, and I don't know how I feel about it. At least Nagito's pants were up in the real world, so the Gardevoir didn't have to see his unmanly manhood. She looked at Junko and Nagito, then looked at me, back to those two, then back to me. "I guess you three were the ones that freed me. My most sincere thanks. I am Essence, and your names are?" We gave our introduction and told her where the break room was. She left on her way.

As we left the room, the area where my heart was started to ache. Like I was being pulled apart, then sewed back together, then pulled apart again, and so on and so forth. Why was I feeling this pain? Was it because of the separation with Xeno? Surely, he was in this place too, so why am I feeling the missing sensation. It does not matter, I will meet up with him eventually. First, we have to save to save these poor beings from these never ending nightmares.

END OF CHAPTER!

DarkSide, Komaeda, and Junko were able to free Zek and Essence from their nightmares. But why is DarkSide having the aching feeling, and who else was captured and trapped in this facility? Find out next time!


End file.
